Maszk nélkül
by Dorgapy
Summary: KakashixTobi fic. Kakashi élete legkeményebb küzdelme előtt áll. Újra találkozik régen halott barátjával, aki sok változáson ment át, amióta elvesztették egymást. Akik nem szokták olvasni a Shippuuden mangát, ne olvassanak bele, mert bele fognak kavarodni


Akik figyelmeztetésem ellenére mégis kíváncsiak a storymra és nem ismerik a mangában történteket, azoknak most SPOILERezni fogok:

Madara Uchiha klánja egyik legnagyobb harcosa, az egyik alapítóatyja volt Konohának. Sötét titka, hogy megvakította saját testvérét, hogy ő látni tudjon, attól függetlenül, hogy mennyit használja a mangekyouját. Ő áll Kyuubi támadásának hátterében is.

Tobinak van sharinganja. Az epizód, ahol ez kiderült Tobi arról beszélt, hogy hamarosan mindenki meg fogja ismerni Uchiha Madara, az ő erejét.

Akinek felkeltettem az érdeklődését, az olvasson bele a mangába (vagy várja ki az animében). Addig is jó szórakozást a ficcemhez!

Maszk nélkül

A narancssárga maszk darabkái szétterültek a padlón. A két ninja kunaiikkal középen farkas szemet néztek. Az egyik kés végén a Tobiként ismert Akatsuki tag állt. A másik kunai gazdája a „másoló ninja" Hatake Kakashi tartott ellent.

Épphogy elkezdődött a harc a kamrában, mikor az első eltévesztett Chidori ereje elszakította Tobi maszkjának pántját. Így láthatóvá vált, mi rejlik Tobi maszkja mögött. Az Akatsukis arcának jobb részét kötés takarta el, a bal szeme viszont úgy égett, mint a parázs. Kakashi számára kísértetiesen ismerős volt az arc.

Az ellenfelek ellökték magukat egymástól. Kakashi alig kapott levegőt, de gondolatai úgy cikáztak a fejében, mint villámok az égen.

- Ez lehetetlen! Te meghaltál! – hebegte.

Tobi csak mosolygott és levette a kötést az arcáról. Az ezüst hajú ninja pupillái kitágultak, már semmi kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy kivel áll szemben.

- Obito...

- Régen láttalak Kakashi.

- Hogy lehetséges ez?

- Ez egy hosszú történet Kakashi és most nincsen kedvem elmesélni.

Tobi az egyik pillanatban még látható volt, a másikban eltűnt szem elől. Kakashi rögtön megfordult és a kunaiával kivédte a támadást. A sharinganoknak köszönhetően egyenlő esélyekkel bírtak, ezzel mind a ketten tisztában voltak. Tobi egy percre se hagyta abba a vigyorgást:

- Látom, jó hasznát vetted a szememnek. De ha nem haragszol, most vissza venném – mondta a fiú és szabad kezével Kakashi sharinganja felé nyúlt. A férfi azonban kitért előle és eltűnt egy füst gomolyban.

- Felesleges ellenem bujkálnod Kakashi! – kiáltotta Tobi –Tudom jól, hogy nem hagynál újra egyedül, ahogy a barlangban tetted a háború idején. Emészt téged még a bűntudat, Kakashi?!

Egy könnycsepp csordult végig Kakashi bal arcán; hogy örömkönny volt, vagy csak por ment a szemébe és azért könnyezett, azt nem tudta. Az egyik rom árnyékában bújt meg, de tudta, hogy sokáig nem maradhat egy helyben. Tobi ismét megszólalt, de most más volt a hangja, mint eddig. Magabiztosabb és erősebb volt, mint annak idején:

- Gyere már elő Madárijesztő! Már nem haragszom rád, amiért ott hagytál. Minden épeszű ninja így tett volna. Gyere már…

- Hogy élted túl a sziklákat? – kérdezte Kakashi a búvóhelyéről. – Az egyik szikla porrá zúzta a fél testedet, aztán meg rád omlott az egész barlang. Hogy a fenébe élted túl?

Tobi úgy felnevetett, hogy az egész kamra bele remegett. Kakashi eközben teremtett egy klónt, hogy elvonja az ellenség figyelmét, amíg ő a föld alá bújik, hogy alulról támadjon.

- Erre egyszerű a válaszom: nem éltem túl. Én csupán annak köszönhetem, hogy most veled szemben állok, hogy Uchiha Madarának szüksége volt rám.

Kakashi szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A faluba érkezésük előtt volt alkalma találkozni Sasukéval és bandájával - szerencséjükre Naruto épp akkor nem volt a közelben.

Volt tanonca komoly sérüléseket szerzett és a bal szemét kötés takarta el. Egy gyors eszmecsere során figyelmeztette, hogy bár bátyja már halott, de rajta kívül még maradt egy Uchiha, akit meg kell ölnie. Ám mikor Kakashi maradásra akarta bírni a fiút, az egyik gorilla méretű barátja – akire rájött az öt perc - az útját állta. De Sasuke utasítására nem nyúlt hozzá a férfihoz.

Kakashi alagútja elérte a célját, már csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt a cselhez. Tobi nem mozdult, még mindig Kakashi klónjával beszélgetett.

- Akkor te most ki vagy? – szólalt meg a Kakashi klónja. – Uchiha Obito vagy Uchiha Madara?

- A nevem Tobi és Tobi jó fiú, teljesíti Vezér-sama parancsait.

Tobi chakrát vezetve a lábaiba, rakéta módra kilőtt és öt méterre a földtől egy hatalmas tűzlabdát fújt oda, ahol az előtt állt. A becsapódás szele elrepítette a klónt és egy sziklának ütközve megsemmisült. Eközben az igazi Kakashi még jobban a földbe ásta magát, hogy az izzó föld magába ne olvassza.

Tobi lassan leereszkedett egy párkányra. A föld még mindig izzott, de pár méternyire a delejes fényt árasztó tükörtől előbújt Kakashi. A gyors ásás ellenére megégett a bal fele. A lábán és a karján vörös és fekete hólyagok lüktettek. A maszkja is megpörkölődött.

Kakashi letépte a maszkja maradványait. Bár igaz, hogy a bal arca kicsit kormos lett, de mit számít! Semmi oka nem volt a férfinak rá, hogy eltakarja arcának a felét. Igaz, a bal szemén végig futott egy vágás, ami az arccsontjánál ért végett, de azon kívül semmilyen szépséghiba nem volt az arcán.

Tobin belül megmozdult valami, egy fiatal, folyton jókedvű lélek emléke most felnevetett és ordítozott örömében. De egy másik arra utasította, hogy támadjon és tépje ki az ellenség sharinganját, amíg az kába. Nem volt más választása, engedelmeskednie kellett a hangnak.

Madara gyilkos, hatalom vágya felszínre tört. Az egy szemével is veszedelmes volt a mangekyouja ereje. Kakashinak több idő kellett a szeme aktiválásához, de közben arra is vigyáznia kellett, hogy nehogy szembe találkozzon az ellensége tekintetével. Különben még rosszabbul is járna, mint Itachival

A két shinobi bevetett minden trükköt, ami a zsebükben volt. Semmiből előugró ninja harci kutyák, óriás tűzgolyók és beláthatatlan mennyiségű kunai, shuriken és makibishi-tüske hajítás. Egy rövid pillanatig Kakashinak sikerült aktivizálnia a mangekyou sharinganját, így elkerülte, hogy egy kisebb Nap eltalálja őt. Tobi szintén használta a mangekyouja erejét, de annak hatása olyan szörnyű volt, hogy nem merek belemenni a részletekbe.

Mind a ketten erejük végéhez közelítettek. A kamrából, ahol eddig harcoltak egy csatornavízben-folyó, hatalmas lyukakkal tarkított üreg lett, amiken befolyt az esővíz. Olykor lehetett hallani egy vadállat ordítását a visszhangban, ahogy veszett dühvel támad. Kakashi ismerte ezeket az üvöltéseket.

- Úgy néz ki a Kyuubi gyerek is megkapja a magáét Peintől – mondta Tobi. – Ha Pein végez a fiúval, és kiszipolyozza a rókát belőle. Mindenki megfogja tapasztalni az Akatsuki erejét. Ti pedig pusztán egy lábjegyzet lesztek a dicső új világ történetében. Elenyésztek a múlttal együtt.

- Ez sose fog megtörténni – lihegte Kakashi, míg végső erejével csiripelésre nem bírt egy újabb ezer madarat. – Naruto, Sakura, a többi shinobi és én, sose fogjuk hagyni, hogy győzedelmeskedjetek!_ És Obito se hagyná!_

Az Akatsuki tag arca megkeményedett. A jobb kezében egy a rasenganra kísértetiesen hasonló tűzgömb kezdett kialakulni, ami egyre csak nőt a kezében. Mind a ketten egy rompárkányon álltak és másodpercre pontosan robogni kezdtek egymás felé, hosszú porcsíkot húzva maguk mögött. A külvilág kizáródott, mindkettejük szíve a fejükben lüktetett, mígnem középen találkoztak…

* * *

A por lassan elült, a két harcos egymás mellett feküdt. Mind a kettőnek megégett a karja. A mellkasuk egyre lassabban emelkedet és ereszkedet. Kakashi lassan elforgatta a fejét:

- Miért nem öltél meg?

- Mert ez a test nem hagyta, bármennyire is úgy akartam – vicsorogta Tobi. – Miután a Kilencfarkú-démon róka porrá égette a testem, ez volt az egyetlen olyan élettelen porhüvely, ami bírt az Uchiha klán örökségével. Tizenhat éven át hűen szolgálta Madara szellemét, de most cserben hagyta. Mert egy átkozott halott kölyök szellem megállította…

Tobi vért köhögött fel, fejét oldalra hajlította, de már nem mozdult többet. Kakashi teljes szívéből mosolygott.

- Köszön, Obito!

Fájt az arca az égési sebektől, de elviselte. Egy pillanatra látni vélt valakinek az árnyékát, de a gazdáját már nem látta. A szeme akkor már csukva volt és megszakadt a kapcsolata a külvilággal. Az utolsó képként Obito arca derengett fel előtte. Az egyik szeme csukva volt és a nyakában lógatta a narancssárga szemüvegét. A fiú egyre távolodott tőle és közben integetett.

A két barát végső búcsút vett egymástól.

Vége


End file.
